


When Draco Drank Advocaat

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advocaat, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas drinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry and Draco kiss, Harry tastes something familiar on Draco's lips.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	When Draco Drank Advocaat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 Christmas story, based on the prompt: _Spiked Eggnog,_ but I'm sorry, I simply couldn't write either character drinking Eggnog. 
> 
> I've never even seen this drink in the shops here in Britain and I have no idea what it would taste like. I went with Advocaat instead, which many families drink every Christmas.

“You taste like Advocaat,” Harry said, pulling back from the kiss that Draco and he were sharing. He furrowed his brow. “I don’t know how you can drink that vile stuff, love. It looks like the custard they used to give me at Junior school.”

Draco laughed. “It’s a traditional Christmas drink,” he smiled. “But if you loathe it so much I’ll use a mouth-freshening charm. It’d be no trouble at all.”

Harry shook his head. He didn’t want to stop kissing Draco, not even for a moment. “No,” Harry said, leaning back in. “On you lips, everything tastes delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Advocaat or advocatenborrel is a traditional Dutch alcoholic beverage made from eggs, sugar, and brandy. The rich and creamy drink has a smooth, custard-like consistency.
> 
> I think this sounds quite Eggnog-esque. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
